Au de-là de l'horizon
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: L'ère de la piraterie. L'ère que tout le monde redoute et pourtant l'ère qui change la face du monde de plus d'une centaine de façons différentes. Elle avait de la chance de vivre durant cette ère. Rencontrer les plus grands pirates et les affronter. Rentrer dans la légende, elle aussi. Devenir pirate, vivre en pirate, mourir en pirate. Libre, pour toujours.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Oui, oui c'est une autre fiction. Je sais, je sais, certains d'entre vous vont sûrement penser que j'en fais trop mais... Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie ! Quand l'inspiration vous prend ! Je dis, mais il y en a d'autres qui attendent sagement d'être postés. C'est ma bêta lectrice qui doit être contente x)**

 **J'espère que, comme pour mes autres écris, cela vous plaira !**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda !**

* * *

 **Au-delà de l'Horizon**

* * *

 _~Prologue~_

Sur ces vastes océans, la vie peut être bien courte, tout comme elle peut changer du tout au tout. Des fois, à cause d'un simple événement, d'une parole, voir même d'un objet ? La vie est aussi pleine de surprises. Ou, pour être plus claire, des personnes possédant des rêves, des envies, des comportements, des personnalités, des chemins diamétralement opposés finissent par se rencontrer, par se croiser, sans forcément se parler. L'une impactera la vie de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui les caractérise le plus, est leur soif de liberté et d'être maître de leur vie.

 _Et ce besoin de voguer sur les mers, au- delà de l'horizon._

* * *

 **Ne vous faites pas avoir par la "longueur" du prologue. Les chapitres suivants sont bien plus longs ! Allez, je vous vois plus tard pour la suite de cette fiction !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Crépuscule d'une époque

**Coucou c'est mooooiiii !**

 **Me revoilà ! Pour un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction ! Je tiens à préciser que le personnage principal de cette fiction est une OC. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même un peu, j'y mets beaucoup d'efforts pour que le personnage principale ne soit pas une Mary-Sue (en soi, c'est pas compliqué de faire un personnage _qui n'est pas Mary-Sue_ , mais étant donné que tout le monde semble avoir sa propre définition de ce mot, je préfère y aller doucement et introduire ce personnage lentement pour que vous puissiez la voir grandir avec moi !).**

 **One Piece son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Aiji, Akio, Fuu, Phen et Sora m'appartiennent.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

TheFanne : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi ! :)**

Loodp : **Tu l'as trouvé poétique ? Ooooh ! Je ne pensais pas, c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !**

Bepo Is Sorry : **Poutoux à toiiii ! Je suis contente de mes petits effets haha !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Au crépuscule d'une belle époque**

* * *

L'île de Fahwen* n'existe plus sur les cartes, pourtant, comme beaucoup d'autres îles, sa population était prospère. Si aujourd'hui vous demandez aux gens ce que cette île est devenue, les plus jeunes ne sauront répondre et les plus vieux seront visiblement embarrassés.

L'accès à cet endroit était difficile et dangereux, l'île était entourée d'un récif corallien important tout comme d'un récif rocheux. Les habitants qui y vivaient avaient trois particularités : des cheveux longs autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards et tous avaient, que ça soit sur le bras droit, le bras gauche ou les deux une tâche de naissance qui changeait avec le temps. Beaucoup pensait qu'il s'agissait toujours de tatouage étant donné que l'épiderme de la peau devenait noir sur cette partie de leur corps. La troisième et la moins négligeable était leur incroyable force physique.

Ce peuple descendait de géants, mais avec le temps, ils prirent une taille beaucoup plus « humaine » via les différentes générations. Ils étaient réputés pour être de redoutables combattants, même s'ils ne s'aventuraient que rarement en mer.

La Marine cependant, parvint un jour à prendre contact avec eux, ouvrant un passage entre les rochers qui entouraient l'île. Premier contact qui se fit sans encombre, dans le calme et la paix. Ils vinrent établir des relations diplomatiques et commerciales avec les habitants de Fahwen. Etant donné que ce peuple était pacifique et curieux de tout, ils acceptèrent sans broncher. Ils vécurent ainsi pendant plusieurs décennies dans la paix, avec la visite de quelques Marines voire des pirates ou des révolutionnaires.

C'est dans cette ambiance que grandit Akio, fils d'un combattant fort répondant au nom de Phen, qui voyagea un peu sur les mers après que les Marines ouvrirent un passage. Sa mère, Fuu dite _la Furie_ était une garde de l'Impératrice de l'île et faisait, elle aussi partie des meilleurs combattants de l'île. Son grand-père s'occupait de lui quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. La vie était simple et belle. Dès leur plus tendre enfance, on apprenait aux enfants à maîtriser leur force et on leur apprenait les bases du combat et de la défense, libre à eux de choisir leur voie plus tard.

Mais là où tout commença à changer pour le pire, fut peu après que la mère d'Akio annonça sa seconde grossesse. Trois mois plus tard, alors que Fuu était enceinte de cinq mois, l'Impératrice de Fahwen fut mise face à un choix assez terrible : livrer tous ceux qui avaient aidés Gol D. Roger dans ses voyages et ceux qui avaient fait route avec lui et savaient où il se trouvait. Depuis que l'île était accessible, beaucoup de personnes transitaient de plus en plus sur l'île de Fahwen, dont les pirates. Les habitants pouvaient très bien se défendre, mais des fois, c'était au-dessus de leurs forces. Roger avait remis de l'ordre dans tout ça et son pavillon flottait fièrement sur la plus haute tour de l'île. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Phen, le père d'Akio lui-même avait pu l'aider dans certains de ses voyages.

En parlant de son père, le voilà qui rentrait en plein milieu de la nuit en haletant, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Le petit garçon se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte du salon pour écouter ses parents parler avec son grand-père, le père de son père.

« **Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon, les officiers de la Marine sont furieux. On a beau faire bloc, tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils étaient tous à cran à la cour de l'Impératrice ! Elle refuse de livrer Roger, mais il y a… Autre chose** , dit son père en faisant les cent pas.

\- **Iriéla m'a dit que lors d'un énième débat avec les officiers de la Marine, l'un d'eux avait menacé de lancer un _Buster Call_ sur l'île si l'Impératrice ne capitulait pas** , raconta Fuu en regardant son époux un peu inquiète.

\- **Je sais ! Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, la réaction de l'Impératrice a électrisé l'air ! Beaucoup se pensent condamnés !**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** s'enquit le grand-père.

\- **Après cette menace, l'Impératrice a quitté la pièce sans rien dire. Enfin, elle était à deux doigts d'insulter ce Marine, mais elle n'a rien dit. D'après une de ses gouvernantes, elle refuse de parler, et se dit prête à affronter un Buster Call. _Est-ce qu'elle a au moins conscience de ce que c'est ?!_** pesta Phen.

\- **Elle ne dirait pas ça à la légère si elle ne le savait pas.** »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, Fuu passa une main sur son ventre arrondi, pendant que Phen faisait toujours les cent pas, guettant de temps en temps les silhouettes qui passaient devant la fenêtre.

« **Nous pourrions survivre à un Buster Call ?** finit par demander le grand-père. »

Phen sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se tourna vers son père, une lueur folle dans le regard.

« **Nous pourrions résister, mais pas… enfin…**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir et vivre en parias tout de même !**

 **\- Tout ça pour une histoire de collaboration ! Et quel genre de collaboration ! Ils essaient d'enrôler des jeunes de notre peuple pour avoir des guerriers plus puissants pour arrêter les pirates ! Ces rats de marines ! Tu parles d'une justice !** »

Phen se tut brusquement et s'accroupit en voyant une ombre passer un peu trop près de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce principale. Quand elle partit il soupira.

« **Ils veulent tuer tous ceux qui ont aidé Roger. Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici** , soupira le père d'Akio.

\- **Et tu ne le seras nulle part** , gémit sa femme dont les larmes étaient apparentes aux coins de ses yeux. »

Phen serra les poings sur ses cuisses, ils étaient bloqués. Piégés même.

« **Ce soir, je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir au cas où ils lancent le Buster Call.**

 **\- Phen… !**

 **\- De toute façon…** »

Il se redressa, un sourire triste aux lèvres, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues.

« _**Nous sommes condamnés.**_ »

* * *

Le lendemain, effectivement, la réponse de l'Impératrice ne se fit pas attendre : « _Lancez votre attaque, nous ferons face, comme des guerriers ! Car c'est ce que nous sommes ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! Jamais nous ne livrerons l'homme qui nous a aidés !_ »

Après cette tirade, les Marines se retirèrent, plus furieux que jamais. Les habitants de Fahwen étaient prêts, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient s'enfuir. Une culture vieille de plusieurs millénaires vivait ses dernières heures. Après quelques jours, les cinq navires de la Marine furent en vue et se postèrent en des points stratégiques, sous le regard autant inquiet que fier de l'Impératrice, qui s'adressa à son peuple pour la dernière fois.

« _Nos ancêtres étaient de fiers combattants. Ils se sont toujours battu pour la paix, jusqu'au jour où ils déposèrent véritablement leurs armes pour vivre ici, sur notre île. Ils y développèrent leur propre culture, leur propre civilisation. Nous sommes tous des enfants de ces géants. Feu mon père serait fier, et honoré de vous voir tous debout, ici, aujourd'hui, main dans la main contre l'ennemi._

 _Nous ne pouvons trahir nos amis. Jamais dans toute notre histoire cela ne fut possible. Nos amis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, restent nos amis, car nous connaissons leur vraie valeur. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez voir, le vrai visage de la « **Justice** ». Cette même **justice** qui veut mettre un terme à la vie de notre ami et Roi des Pirates, Gol D. Roger. Eh bien, nous serons leur dernier rempart avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent !_

 _Je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes, de m'avoir accepté comme souveraine et de me suivre dans ce choix. Que vos esprits rejoignent ceux de nos ancêtres sur des terres éternelles._

 _Mon peuple._

 _Je vous salue, pour la dernière fois._ »

A peine avait-elle finit que les premiers boulets de canons commencèrent à s'abattre sur l'île. Grâce à leur force légendaire, les habitants les renvoyaient. Certains utilisaient leurs poings, leurs armes ou pour quelques autres le haki, rendant le Buster Call beaucoup plus long et difficile pour la Marine. Phen emmena sa femme, son fils et son père à l'autre bout de l'île. Là, un bateau les attendait en direction d'une île d'East Blue. Phen embrassa sa femme plusieurs fois et la serra contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne verra jamais son second enfant, il le savait et devait se faire une raison. Il serra aussi son père dans ses bras et se pencha vers son fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi.

« **Akio, tu portes un grand héritage sur tes épaules. Ce sera lourd, ce sera dur, ce sera long. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Prends soin de ta mère, de ton grand-père et de cet enfant à venir. Toi aussi, un jour, tu deviendras un grand guerrier ! Rend-moi fier, mon fils.** »

Phen serra Akio dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible avant de lui passer un collier autour du cou et de le faire monter dans le bateau. Il les regarda partir au loin, passant une main sur ses yeux. Le combattant de Fahwen courut jusqu'au palais où il retrouva l'Impératrice assise sur son trône, alors que les boulets de canons défonçaient les murs, le plafond et le sol. Elle était magnifique, la tête haute, le visage sans peur.

« **Votre majesté…** souffla-t-il.

\- **Ne parle pas** , dit-elle en levant la main, ouvrant avec lenteur ses yeux onyx. **Je sais ce que tu viens de faire. Je ne t'en veux en aucun cas. Tu as bien fait. De plus, tu es revenu défendre ton île au péril de ta vie. Nous allons tous mourir. J'entends leurs cris et leurs pleurs et ça me déchire le cœur au plus profond de mon âme. Je ressens leurs douleurs. Nous n'y survivrons pas… C'est sûr, inévitable, inéluctable. Mais tes enfants seront notre héritage.** »

Le guerrier baissa la tête et s'inclina devant elle, ému aux larmes. Des frissons parcourraient son échine et, inspirant le plus profondément possible, hurla pour se faire comprendre de sa souveraine. Sa voix couvrit pendant un bref instant, le bruit des boulets de canon qui défonçaient les murs.

« **MERCI POUR TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR NOUS ! IMPERATRICE !** »

La jeune femme eut un doux sourire avant de se lever en arrangeant une mèche bleutée derrière son oreille et de regarder par une grande fenêtre son royaume à feu et à sang. Tôt au tard, elle aussi devra se battre.

C'était une cause perdue.

Mais quelle cause perdue…

* * *

Au final, les habitants de Fahwen ne résistèrent que trois jours à la destruction de leur île. La Marine dû demander le renfort de deux autres bateaux. Ils bombardèrent l'île jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'une fine bande de terre qui fut rapidement recouverte par les eaux de la mer.

Aucun survivant.

Enfin, si : un vieillard, un enfant et une femme enceinte.

* * *

Très peu de temps après ces événements, le monde fut ébranlé par l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, le roi des Pirates.

 ** _« Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le, je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »_**

Une nouvelle ère naquit juste après que ce grand homme ne périsse. Une nouvelle ère, l'ère de la piraterie. De nombreux hommes se lancèrent sur les mers, bien décidés à trouver ce fabuleux trésor qu'est le One Piece.

* * *

 ***Fahwen : Il faut le prononcé : Far-when. Un -r qui vient bien du fond de la gorge !**

 **Je sais qu'en relisant ce chapitre, ma bêta lectrice doit sûrement être en route pour me taper xD**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **Alors ? Votre avis ? :)**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et demain pour _Sharper Shadow_ mes souris !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Adieu, Innocence

**Eeeeeeet, nous revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction !**

 **Le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère que vous pourrez l'apprécier ! ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

TheFanne : **Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup tes reviews xD Elles ont l'air de bien exprimé ce que tu ressens ! Du coup, ça me fait encore plus plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Adieu, innocence.**

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, sur une petite île, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Fuu donnait péniblement naissance à sa fille. Quelques habitants de l'île qui savaient ce qui était arrivé à l'île de Fahwen avaient accepté de leur venir en aide. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, Fuu, son beau-père et son fils avaient commencé à être traqués comme des bêtes par toutes sortes d'organisations affiliées de près ou de loin à la Marine.

Ce soir-là, ils furent retrouvés par une organisation mafieuse qui, pour une fois, n'avait aucun lien avec la Marine. Non, ils cherchaient juste à s'emparer des deux enfants. S'ils pouvaient les kidnapper et en faire des machines à tuer, ça les arrangeraient bien dans leurs affaires. Le petit camp monté à l'écart du village pour que Fuu puisse accoucher fut attaqué. Le grand-père, Aiji, eut tout juste le temps de sauver la sage-femme et sa petite-fille. Les mettant en sécurité, il se pressa pour aller sauver Akio et Fuu, mais ne put rien faire.

« **GRAND-PERE !**

 **\- On a juste celui-là, je trouve pas le bébé…**

 **\- Pas grave, celui-là, c'est déjà beaucoup, allez, on fout le camp.** »

Il ne put qu'être témoin de l'assassinat de sa belle-fille et le kidnapping de son petit-fils.

L'hécatombe.

Il perdait son île, ses amis, sa famille, son peuple, son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. A un âge aussi avancé que le sien, combien de temps pourrait-il vivre avant de voir sa petite-fille mourir ? Il ne laisserait jamais passer cela. Enlaçant avec la force du désespoir le corps encore chaud de Fuu, il caressa ses cheveux bruns, fixant son regard mort. Il se remémora un instant la joie de son fils lors de leur mariage.

Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Phen devait avoir honte de lui depuis l'endroit où il le regardait. Il n'avait même pas pu sauver sa famille. Se relevant, sa belle-fille dans les bras, il alla lui creuser une tombe décente dans une clairière dans la forêt. Il y pleura longuement, avant de revenir vers la sage-femme qui tenait toujours le nourrisson dans ses bras, encore un peu secouée par l'attaque.

« **Elle va bien, dit-elle en souriant faiblement** , des larmes aux coins de ses yeux et la voix tremblotante.

\- **Dieu merci…**

 **\- Comment… Je veux dire… Elle n'a pas de nom.** »

Aiji regarda l'enfant et passa une main sur son front, calmant ses pleurs presque instantanément.

« **Sora** , dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- **C'est joli** , sourit la jeune femme. »

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils devaient s'en aller. L'île la plus proche, ils devaient s'y rendre. Par le passé, Aiji avait rencontré un Marine, oui, Garp. Monkey D. Garp. Il saura quoi faire ! Il savait toujours quoi faire !

* * *

~East Blue, village de Fuchsia~

Avec beaucoup de peine, Aiji parvint à l'île où se trouvait le vice-amiral de la Marine. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il lui exposa sa situation à laquelle Garp ne put que compatir : il était parfaitement au courant de ce qui était arrivé à l'île de Fahwen et en était profondément désolé. Il accepta de cacher Aiji dans le village, à la condition que celui-ci se coupe les cheveux le plus régulièrement possible et qu'il cache ses tâches de naissance si caractéristiques de son ancien peuple. Le vieil homme accepta, ne voulant pas mettre en danger la vie de sa petite-fille.

Durant cinq ans, Aiji s'occupa de Sora, la confiant de temps en temps à Garp ou Makino, partant à la recherche d'Akio, sans jamais pouvoir trouver la moindre piste. Le vieil homme fournit beaucoup d'effort dans cette tâche. Il essayait, encore et encore de retrouver son petit-fils. Mais il était trop vieux maintenant, il atteignait ses limites. Ses voyages duraient de moins en moins longtemps et il s'éloignait de moins en moins de l'île, réduisant son périmètre de recherches. Garp essayait de l'aider, quand il le pouvait, mais impossible de trouver la trace du grand-frère de Sora. Avant de mourir, le vieillard aurait aimé revoir Akio… Il l'aurait tant voulu. Finalement, il finit par mourir de vieillesse, dans son sommeil, au milieu d'une nuit calme d'été.

Sora se retrouva seule, orpheline.

« **C'est problématique** , soupira Garp en regardant l'enterrement de loin. »

Makino se tourna vers lui et le maire : il y avait une petite partie du village à l'enterrement, Aiji avait été de son vivant, quelqu'un de très agréable, se faisant des amis sur cette île d'adoption que lui et Sora affectionnaient beaucoup.

« **On ne peut pas la laisser seule, elle n'a que six ans. Et je ne peux clairement pas l'emmener chez Dadan !** grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête. **Ah merde… Aiji… C'était sa seule famille !** »

La jeune femme avec eux hoqueta, retenant quelques larmes, désolée pour cette pauvre enfant. Elle connaissait Sora depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et l'avait vu grandir. Cette situation lui faisait mal au cœur.

« **Personne ne voudra l'accueillir j'imagine ?** marmonna le maire en se grattant la barbe.

 **\- Je peux le faire moi** , dit Makino en essuyant ses yeux.

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna Garp.

 **\- Je vais le faire. La pauvre n'a personne, autant qu'elle grandisse avec les quelques personnes qu'elle connait età qui elle est habituée _._ Elle m'a déjà aidé pour le travail au bar, alors je peux bien la prendre sous mon aile !** »

Garp regarda Makino qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, ayant l'air de grandement insister. Après un long soupir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux verts foncés de la jeune tenancière du bar du village. Le maire retint une grimace, mais en y réfléchissant, il accepta lui aussi : ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose après tout.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les affaires de Sora furent déménagées chez Makino. A partir de ce jour, la petite fille l'aidait dans son travail, nettoyant la salle avant l'ouverture et à la fermeture, elle faisait des courses pour Makino et effectuait d'autres tâches dans le village. Makino l'appréciait beaucoup et Sora le lui rendait comme il le fallait, voyant en Makino une mère de substitution. Sora eut la chance de rencontrer Luffy qui devint un ami très proche de la petite fille qui avait deux ans de plus que lui. Sora était là aussi, le jour où Luffy mangea le fruit du Gum Gum et que Shanks le sauva d'une noyade certaine.

Peu de temps après, Garp alla lâcher son petit-fils au Mont Corvo. Sora ne le voyait plus et n'avait donc plus personne avec qui jouer sur son temps libre.

« **Sora ?** appela Makino en entrant dans sa chambre.

 **\- Oui ?** »

La petite fille se tourna vers la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle cligna ses grands yeux gris clairs puis se leva pour s'approcher de la tenancière du bar qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« **Je vais voir Luffy. Tu viens avec moi ?** sourit-elle. »

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina, et sans répondre, prit la main de Makino et courut dehors sous le rire amusée de la jeune femme. Après un peu de préparations, elles prirent le chemin du Mont Corvo avec des paniers remplis de vêtements. Sora s'efforça de retenir le chemin en suivant Makino, elle ne s'était jamais autant éloignée du village depuis son arrivée ici. Après quelques heures de marches, la cabane des bandits était en vue. Devant, Sora aperçut Luffy et commença à lui faire de grands signes avant de doucement baisser les bras : qui étaient ces deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient ?

« **Makino ! Sora !** sourit Luffy en courant vers elles.

 **\- Salut Luffy** , salua Sora en levant la main.

 **\- Bonjour Luffy, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui ! Mais et vous ? Vous faîtes quoi là ?**

 **\- On t'apporte des vêtements !** dit la petite fille en montrant le panier. »

Luffy parut ravi, puis se tourna vers Ace et Sabo qui restaient en retrait. Le plus jeune leur fit signe de s'approcher et présenta Makino et Sora. Bien qu'un peu intimidée, Sora resta polie et les salua en souriant. Elle fut quand même un peu gênée en voyant les regards d'Ace et de Sabo peser sur elle et la regarder avec insistance.

Makino sourit, se pencha vers les paniers et commença à leur faire essayer des t-shirts, des chemises, des vestes, des pulls, des shorts… De tout. Sora l'aida, courant d'un panier à l'autre, sortant des fois une aiguille et du fil pour ajuster des vêtements sur l'un des trois garçons. Marchant vers Luffy, elle commença à recoudre une manche qui présentait de petits trous.

« **Alors c'est ici que ton grand-père t'a envoyé ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Oui ! Mais j'ai pu rencontrer Ace et Sabo, alors c'est cool !** »

Sora sourit, se tournant vers Ace qui rougissait doucement alors que Makino lui demandait de ne pas bouger.

« **Tu pourrais rester ici toi aussi ! Tu seras la grande-sœur, vu qu'eux ont dix ans, c'est les grands-frères !** »

Sora le regarda un peu étonnée mais ne dit rien, haussant simplement les épaules. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Sabo derrière elle. Après cette petite visite, Sora embrassa la joue de Luffy et repartit avec Makino au village. C'était sûr, elle reviendrait !

* * *

 **Pam-pam-pam-Paaaaam !**

 **Voilà, pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Vos impressions ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Nouveaux pouvoirs

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'ai été un peu longue à revenir, haha, je voulais lire des fictions sur le site, répondre à d'anciennes reviews et m'avancer dans mes fictions, ça m'a prit du temps !**

 **Bon, en tout cas j'espère que vous allez bien ! Quelqu'un va à Japan Expo le 7 Juillet ? Parce que si oui, on a des chances de se croiser ;)**

 **Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **De nouveaux pouvoirs impliquent de nouveaux problèmes !**

* * *

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Sora partait leur rendre visite, avec Garp ou Makino, voire seule. Elle faisait le chemin seule de plus en plus et connaissait tous les raccourcis, enfin tous, une bonne partie.

Un jour où le ciel se voilait d'énormes nuages gris voire noirs, Sora avait laissé le bar à Makino et courrait apporter quelques affaires chez les bandits pour Luffy, Ace et Sabo. La petite fille avait emprunté un chemin qu'elle connaissait suffisamment. C'est en étant un peu pressée, qu'elle se décida à couper quand elle crut reconnaître un raccourci, qu'elle se perdit bel et bien en tombant sur l'un des monstres de la forêt. Un énorme tigre aux yeux ambrés. Serrant les dents, elle dû bien prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfonça dans les bois en hurlant, perdant toutes les affaires qu'elle portait.

Sora erra pendant plusieurs jours dans le bois, sans retrouver sa route, terrifiée à l'idée de mourir seule, poursuivit par une bête qui la traquait toujours. Mourant de faim et ayant dépassé ses limites, elle finit par croquer dans le premier fruit qu'elle vit quand les douleurs de son estomac devenaient trop insupportables. Un fruit un peu étrange, légèrement ovale, d'une couleur un peu bleutée, une douce odeur s'en dégageait. Ni une, ni deux, elle croqua dedans avec avidité.

 _C'est dégueulasse…_

La petite fille se força à le finir quand même en grimaçant, avalant avec beaucoup de difficulté son premier repas après deux jours à courir et fuir sans cesse. A peine avait-elle fini de manger le fruit qu'un arbre s'écroula derrière elle. Se tournant vivement, Sora fit face à l'animal qui la poursuivait depuis deux jours. Manger ce fruit lui redonna de maigres forces, elle se remit à courir, respirant avec force, ne regardant même plus où elle allait et cela sembla la conduire au bout d'une route couverte de feuillage : un ravin.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de le voir, trop occupée à essayer de percevoir le félin derrière elle, elle y tomba et ferma les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de se voir tomber. Elle préféra serrer ses bras autour d'elle, et espéra, pendant un court instant que sa mort ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Mourir aussi jeune, c'était terrible… Sora eut une pensée pour son grand-père, s'excusant mentalement de le rejoindre si tôt.

Sauf que le vent ne battait plus ses oreilles, ni sa robe déchirée, ni ses bras nus. La petite fille brune ouvrit un œil et sursauta en voyant qu'elle lévitait. Regardant avec inquiétude autour d'elle sans oser bouger, levant le nez vers le haut du ravin : l'animal la fixait, feulant, puis finit par tourner les talons, enfin. Sora essaya de bouger et se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle voletait doucement vers le haut du ravin avant de se reposer doucement sur le sol. Elle venait de voler là non ?

* * *

Vers la fin de la soirée, elle s'était amusée avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs et avait aussi retrouvé son chemin, découvrant un peu par hasard en volant, la cabane de Dadan qu'elle avait reconnue de haut. Garp, Makino, Dadan et quelques bandits avaient l'air de discuter l'air très inquiets. Ah oui, ils l'avaient probablement cherchée !

« **Makino** , souffla Sora en souriant, atterrissant doucement. »

La concernée sursauta et se tourna si vite qu'elle s'en craqua la nuque, courant vers sa protégée les larmes aux yeux, après un long moment à l'observer sans bouger. Garp soupira soulagé une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'approcher de la petite fille qu'il était prêt à gronder sévèrement, mais à la place, il préféra lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sora ne lui épargna aucun détail, se blottissant dans les bras de la tenancière du bar ayant l'air rassuré de la revoir.

« **Tu as mangé un fruit étrange ?** répéta Garp en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Oui** , affirma l'enfant. »

Makino caressait les cheveux de Sora en les écoutants et finit par hausser les sourcils quand Garp la lui arracha des bras sans délicatesse, marchant vers la source d'eau salée la plus proche. La jeune gérante du bar le suivait en paniquant et en se manifestant assez bruyamment. Assez fort pour que le trio de petits bougres finissent par les suivre par curiosité. Débouchant sur une plage, Garp n'attendit même pas d'être au bord de l'eau qu'il lança l'enfant à la mer avec une force colossale. Makino hurla, Ace, Sabo et Luffy restèrent stupéfaits et Sora tomba dans l'eau… Et ne remonta pas. Garp et les autres la fixèrent attentivement, gravement même. Quand les bulles ne remontèrent plus, le vice-amiral alla chercher la petite en se pressant un peu et la repêcha, tapant dans son dos pour lui faire cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalé.

« **C'est pas vrai… La gamine a boulotté un fruit du démon** , pesta Garp en la collant dans les bras de Makino.

\- **Oh ! Comme Luffy !** ricana Ace en se tournant vers son petit-frère.

 **\- Lequel ?** questionna Sabo.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien ?** »

Sora passa sa main sur ses yeux, blottit dans les bras de Makino qui la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces pour calmer ses tremblements. C'était donc ça, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon et était condamnée à ne plus savoir nager ? Ah… Elle était bien bonne celle-là !

* * *

La vie depuis que Sora avait mangé son fruit n'était pas plus compliquée, mais assez intéressante. Garp l'entraînait quand il la trouvait au village. S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte à ce que ses deux petits-fils deviennent des Marines, autant essayer avec les petits-enfants des autres, hein ?Après quelques recherches, Sora avait donc constaté qu'elle avait mangé le fruit du vent. Intéressant, cela lui permettait de voler de ce qu'elle avait pu constater, marcher sur l'air et faire souffler un vent plus ou moins fort. Selon elle, et surtout pour le moment, il ne lui servait pas à grand-chose.

Bien que la compagnie de Garp ne la dérange pas, devenir une marine ne l'intéressait guère : les discours d'Ace et Sabo sur la piraterie et la liberté sur les étendues bleues de l'océan l'avaient on ne peut plus séduite. De ce fait, Sora passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, resserrant ses liens avec ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

« **Un jour, je serai un pirate libre, je voguerai sur les mers et je ne laisserai personne me battre !** sourit fièrement Ace en se tournant vers la mer, debout au bord de la falaise.

 **\- Moi, je serai le Roi des Pirates !** déclara Luffy de vive voix. »

Sabo et Ace le regardèrent quasiment choqués, puis le premier ricana alors que le second secoua la tête amusé.

« **Et toi Sora ?** demanda Luffy en se tournant vers elle, un large sourire au visage. **C'est quoi ton rêve ?** »

Sora qui était restée à l'écart ouvrit de grands yeux, puis baissa la tête pour réfléchir, passant un doigt sur sa joue droite.

« **Mon rêve ?** répéta-t-elle en clignant des yeux. »

La jeune fille réfléchit encore, puis son regard sembla s'illuminer.

« **J'ai pleins de rêves en fait, mais le premier c'est de faire le tour du monde ! Le second, c'est de faire partie des personnes les plus fortes au monde !**

 **\- En voilà un rêve bien simple !** pouffa Ace en la fixant d'un air un peu dédaigneux.

 **\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas dit que ce sera facile ! De plus, moi aussi je veux être pirate ! Et j'explorerai le monde et en ferai le tour en tant que telle !** ajouta la petite brune, posant ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.

 **\- C'est un chouette rêve** , conclut Sabo en se tournant vers l'horizon. »

 _Les quatre enfants se tournèrent vers la mer, la mer qui était si pleine d'aventures, de rêves et de promesses. Elle était là._

 _Elle les attendait._

 _Elle leur tendait les bras._

* * *

 ** _Poum-Poum Tsouin-Tsouin_**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A une prochaine fois !**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Nous jours heureux

**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH !**

 **Je suis redevenue inactive ! Quelle horreur !**

 **Le problème en fait, est que je me sens un peu "figée" puisque ma bêta lectrice est en vacances, et aussi parce que je me suis lancée dans le projet le plus stupide au monde : faire un ask-blog de mes Ocs sur tumblr.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un ask blog, c'est, comme son nom l'indique, un blog où vous pouvez poser des questions (ici à mes personnages) et "je" vous réponds via des dessins ou de petits textes. Si ça vous intéresse, je mettrai le lien du blog sur mon profil :)**

 **Sinon, allons-y pour la suite !**

 **BOOYAH !**

 **IIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Nos jours heureux**

* * *

A force de fréquenter le petit trio, Sora s'était installée un petit coin dans la cabane des bandits. La petite allait de moins en moins au village, passant son temps avec Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Cependant, les débuts furent bien plus compliqués que prévu. Sora ne s'entendait qu'avec Sabo et Luffy, la tension avec Ace était électrique.

Le jeune Portgas ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une fille. Elle avait mangé un fruit du démon, et alors ? Elle n'en restait pas moins une fille et cette dernière leur traînerait sûrement dans les pattes, passerait son temps à se plaindre et en plus de ça, elle s'approprirait ses amis. Tout ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Sora lui rendait la politesse, trouvant Ace désagréable, trop grande gueule, froid et extrêmement possessif. Ne parlons même pas de son tempérament autoritaire, la jeune fille en avait jusque-là de le voir se vanter de ses prouesses en croisant les bras sur son torse, le menton levé avec ce fier et détestable sourire aux lèvres.

Non, les deux enfants n'arrivaient pas à se voir. Et c'était on ne peut plus problématique pour leur entourage, enfin, surtout pour Sabo et Luffy. Quand l'un d'eux restait un peu trop longtemps avec la jeune fille, sous le nez d'Ace de surcroît, ce dernier manifestait son mécontentement assez vite par des soupirs ou en appelant le concerné pour l'arracher à la compagnie de la brune, prétendant vouloir lui montrer quelque chose d'important, alors que c'était complètement faux.

Ce genre de comportement fit que Sora avait tendance à reconsidérer son choix quant à vivre avec les bandits. Déjà qu'il lui arrivait de s'absenter le week-end pour aller rendre visite à Makino, si elle repartait vivre dans le village, Ace serait beaucoup trop content. Et ça, ce n'était pas une victoire qu'elle était prête à lui laisser. Si Ace voulait qu'elle s'en aille, il faudrait qu'il lui passe sur le corps. Et avoir ce genre de pensées à neufs ans, c'était quelque chose quand même…

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, Sora se leva tôt pour faire la lessive des bandits. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle se rendait utile du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et selon ses capacités. Après une toilette rapide, elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs une fois qu'elle les disciplina avec une brosse, se saisit de deux paniers de linges remplis à ras et sortit, marchant vers la rivière la plus proche. Elle ne déjeunait que plus tard le matin, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

La petite fille sifflota sur le chemin, chemin qu'elle faisait seule le plus souvent. Quand Ace, Sabo et Luffy ne dormaient pas dans la cabane de Dadan, ils étaient dehors, toute la nuit. Sora aimerait bien les accompagner dans leur cavale… Mais… Ace, quoi. Pas qu'elle le détestait, mais bon, comme suggéré plus tôt, le courant ne passait pas toujours. Le cours d'eau apparut, et la petite posa ses paniers près d'elle, commençant à sortir les vêtements et à les frotter vivement pour bien les laver.

Sora restait toujours sur ses gardes quand elle sortait, d'une parce que l'expérience du tigre lui avait suffi et de deux, parce que la jungle était un peu le territoire des trois amis. Il leur arrivait de se croiser et dans ces cas-là, Sora les saluait vaguement avant de poursuivre sa route.

Cette fois-ci, après une trentaine de minutes à laver le linge, la petite fit une pause et se rinça les mains avant de se pencher vers l'eau. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, debout, derrière elle. Le haut de forme l'avait trahi.

« **Sabo ?** sursauta Sora en se tournant vers lui.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur** , dit-il un peu intimidé. »

Sora lui offrit un joli sourire avant de l'inviter à s'approcher, ce que Sabo fit en souriant, s'asseyant près d'elle. La petite avait presque fini de faire la lessive, encore cinq t-shirts et chemises, trois pantalons, une poignée de sous-vêtements et le tour était joué. Alors que Sora passa une main dans ses cheveux, Sabo la regarda du coin de l'œil les pommettes rosies.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de filles, et bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup parlé à Sora, il l'aimait bien.

« **Dis, Ace n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **\- Hm ? Oh, il s'entraîne avec Luffy, j'ai fini mon dernier tour, j'ai encore perdu aujourd'hui** , soupira le petit blond en se laissant tomber en arrière.

 **\- Ah, je vois.**

 **\- Tu t'entraînes toi ?**

 **\- Moi ? Euh… Seulement quand papy Garp est là, sinon… Non. Je ne sais pas par où commencer ni avec qui…** »

Tout en disant cela, elle s'agenouilla de nouveau au bord de l'eau et reprit sa lessive, sous le regard attentif de Sabo qui finit par l'aider, assez timidement au début. Sora le gratifia d'un sourire : c'était la seule personne hormis Dogra ou un autre bandit, qui l'avait aidé dans cette tâche jusqu'à maintenant. Les minutes défilèrent et le blond commençait à avoir le coup de main, ils finirent la lessive rapidement. En tout cas, pile quand Ace arriva avec Luffy. Ni bonjour, ni rien, il fusilla Sora du regard avant de l'ignorer et de se tourner vers Sabo. Le plus jeune lui, alla saluer l'unique fille des quatre enfants.

« **Bon, Sabo, Luffy, on y va** , ordonna le Portgas.

 **\- Déjà ? On vient à peine d'arriver** , se plaignit Luffy.

 **\- Ouais mais la bouffe va pas se trouver toute seule !** gronda Ace.

 **\- Tu veux venir Sora ?** proposa Sabo. »

Cette simple demande hérissa le poil d'Ace qui se tourna vivement vers Sabo, ayant l'air d'essayer de l'étrangler mentalement. Depuis quand se permettait-il ce genre de propositions ? A elle en plus ?! Sora qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le Portgas depuis son arrivée tourna son regard gris vers Sabo, cligna des yeux et eut un sourire… poli.

« **Non, merci. Je dois rapporter le linge et l'étendre pour le faire sécher. De plus, Ace ne tient visiblement pas à ce que je vienne, alors je vais vous laisser vous amuser, tu me raconteras, hm ?** sourit-elle au blond. »

La petite brune fit deux pas, les paniers dans les bras puis se retourna.

« **Enfin, tu me raconteras… Demande la permission à Ace d'abord, on sait jamais…** »

Et sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons, reprenant son chemin jusqu'à la cabane des bandits où Sora termina ses tâches ménagères, ignorant Ace qui avait juste été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Dadan et les autres eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir Garp débarquer, tout sourire. Sora le salua en souriant, bien que la présence du Marine impliquait qu'elle subisse un entraînement assez intensif dans un futur très, très proche _._ Et puisque qu'elle savait d'où elle venait et qu'elle avait mangé un fruit qui lui avait donné des pouvoirs… Non, il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Les garçons n'étaient pas rentrés pour le déjeuner, ce qui laissa tout le loisir au grand-père de Luffy de s'occuper de Sora. Il la fit sortir hors de la cabane dès qu'elle termina son repas et alla la poser dans une clairière, craquant ses poings.

« **Vu que les trois autres idiots ne sont pas encore là, ça va juste être toi et moi !**

 **\- Oui papy** , gémit la petite en se tassant un peu sur elle-même.

 **\- Allez, montre-moi ce dont tu te souviens.** »

Sora grimaça et se mis en position. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas se battre, elle avait elle-même exprimé le besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. Du vivant de son grand-père, Aiji lui avait appris les bases du style de combat des habitants de Fahwen. Sora était parfaitement consciente de sa force physique, bien qu'elle soit une enfant. A cette heure, sa force brute était certes largement en-dessous de celle de Garp, mais bien plus haute qu'un adulte lambda, un Marine basique, et peut-être plus haute que celle d'Ace. Elle n'en savait rien, ils ne s'étaient pas encore battus. Sauf que la crainte de faire trop de mal aux autres l'étreignait et la faisait retenir ses coups. Tout un combat pour le vice-amiral de la Marine qui essayait de la faire se décoincer un peu… Juste un peu.

L'entraînement commença quand Garp l'attaqua sans prévenir, la forçant à utiliser une première parade. Tout en frappant, l'amiral donnait des instructions de temps en temps pour que la petite s'améliore et se laisse gagner par un peu d'agressivité. Bon, au corps à corps, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était très douée pour son âge. Venait maintenant la partie sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sora avait expliqué qu'à part voler et faire se lever un vent plus ou moins fort, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre, et elle avoua, non sans honte, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à travailler ses capacités.

« **C'est dommage, parce qu'avec un logia, il y a de quoi faire !** expliqua Garp en la fixant. **Il doit bien y avoir d'autres choses que tu puisses faire… A part voler je veux dire… Hm…** »

Il réfléchit en grattant sa barbe grisonnante, le regard dans le vide. De temps en temps il se tournait vers la petite qui était sale et pleine de terre, le nez un peu sanguinolent, dû à l'entraînement –très- intensif de Garp. Elle était faite d'air. Une lame la traverserait, tout comme des balles. Un utilisateur du haki pouvait la frapper sans soucis, mais étrangement dans son cas, Garp avait réussi à l'atteindre sans forcément utiliser son haki. Sora devait pouvoir se solidifier ? Si elle n'essayait pas d'exploiter ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle ne parviendrait à rien. L'air, l'air, on ne le voit pas en général ? Peut-être que…

« **Essaie de disparaître.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Essaie de disparaître** , répéta Garp en se tournant vers elle. »

Euh… Bon. Sora se leva et inspira profondément avant de se concentrer le plus fort possible sur elle-même, essayant de ne devenir qu'une brise, qu'un courant d'air. Rien ne venait, rien ne bougeait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Garp se demandait si ce n'était pas trop demander pour commencer, aussi il changea d'ordre : faire disparaître un doigt et/ou une main.

Sora leva ses yeux vers lui puis fixa sa main et se concentra dessus le plus possible. « _Je suis l'air, je suis l'air, je suis l'air, je suis l'air, je suis l'air, je suis l'air…_ » se répéta la petite. Sa main perdit des couleurs à vue d'œil, rapidement elle disparue complètement ce qui arracha un sourire à Garp et qui fit hausser les sourcils de la petite brune. Sur son visage encore rebondie par l'enfance, un sourire s'étira, large, beau.

« **J'ai réussi !** s'écria-t-elle en secouant son bras, au bout duquel, la main n'était plus. »

Garp la regarda longuement avant de lui dire d'aller se débarbouiller. L'entraînement s'arrêtait là. Donc, Sora avait mangé un logia, soit le fruit du vent, soit le fruit de l'air, à vérifier. Son fruit ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles capacités flagrantes, mais ajoutait à la force physique qu'elle avait déjà. Tout comme Luffy, si elle suivait un entraînement spécifique, en grandissant, elle pourrait devenir une redoutable Marine.

Une redoutable Marine ?

Une redoutable _pirate_ , oui !

* * *

 **Badabim, badoum, c'est la fin du chapitre !**

 **Questions, reviews, critiques ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Sommes-nous enfin amis ?

**Hey !**

 **Après une longue absence, voici la suite ! Vu que je pense que certains d'entres vous ne lisez pas mes autres fictions, il va falloir que je fasse un copier/coller pour certaines informations ! XD Alors tout d'abord, j'ai eu quelques semaines chargées en travail et je ne pouvais pas toucher à mon ordinateur. De plus, je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire une fiction en anglais. Bien que je fasse une licence d'anglais, j'ai un peu de mal avec la syntaxe anglais, et pour le vocabulaire c'est pire que tout ! Mais je me relis assez régulièrement et je me corrige assez bien je trouve donc ça devrait aller ! De plus, j'ai d'autres idées de fictions -au passage, ça devient irritant xD-, alors je verrai ce que j'en fais ! xD**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

 **/!\ ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE EST UN PARALLÈLE AU CHAPITRE 2 DE MA FICTION " DE QUEL CÔTE ES-TU ?"/!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

 **Sommes-nous enfin amis ?**

* * *

La voix d'Een retentissait dans la jungle depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Bien qu'il l'appelle, Sora ne bronchait pas et continuait à faire sa lessive, un petit air énervé collé au visage.

« **Luffy ? Ace ? Sabo ! SORA ! Où est-ce que vous êtes encore ?!** »

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le jeune homme avait été déclaré « baby-sitter » officiel des quatre enfants. Dadan avait d'abord été contente, voyant déjà sa charge soulagée, mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme servait plus de souffre-douleur aux enfants qu'autre chose. Quel âge avait-il encore ? La quinzaine ? Mais quel fragile…

Cependant, à force de patience et de persévérance, Een avait réussi à se faire adopter. De Sora en tout cas, ça restait encore un peu dur avec les autres, surtout Ace, mais les deux autres se laissaient faire. Sora aimait bien Een : il se laissait approcher, était à l'écoute et ça ne le dérangeait pas que la petite se serve de lui comme d'un gros coussin chauffant. La gamine adorait faire la sieste sur l'adolescent et il aimait bien ce contact, lui aussi.

De plus, quand Ace, Sabo et Luffy partaient dans les bois et que Sora n'avait personne avec qui s'entraîner, Een se portait bien volontaire pour lui faire travailler ses parades, ses esquives, ses attaques… Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Malgré ce temps, la petite ne s'ouvrait pas autant que cela à Een. C'est plus elle qui lui posait des questions sur lui, auxquels il répondait bien volontiers.

Sur la demande de Sora, il arrivait à Een de l'emmener au village pour qu'elle puisse voir Makino. Elle pouvait largement le faire seule, mais Een était vraiment de bonne compagnie et il était tellement agréable à vivre. Se présence était apaisante, il dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, un peu comme Luffy. Ils étaient tous les deux attirants grâce à cela. Quand ils étaient au village, Sora aidait Makino au bar, Een de temps en temps aidait aussi, ce qui soulageait la tenancière. D'autres fois, le jeune Stanfoil emmenait la petite fille brune dans la boutique de sa mère qui apprenait à Sora à bricoler. C'était devenu une vraie passion pour elle ! Sora adorait bricoler et construire de petites choses qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles pour elle, ou pour les autres.

Mais bon, pour le moment, elle devait retourner étendre le linge près de la cabane. Elle venait de finir de le laver.

« **Ace ! Sabo ! SORA ! LUFFY !**

\- **Salut Een** , dit Sora en arrivant vers lui, un panier de linge humide dans les bras.

\- **Tu es seule ? J'étais persuadé que j'avais vu Luffy…** »

Au milieu de la forêt, près d'un cours d'eau, c'est là qu'Een croisa la petite. Elle était de corvée de lessive. Sora soupira en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit hausser ceux de l'adolescent qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur. A force de passer du temps ensemble, Een avait appris toutes les expressions faciales de la jeune fille et savait à peu près quoi dire ou répondre selon la tête qu'elle faisait.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Een en se calmant.

\- **Ils devaient m'aider à faire la lessive, mais en chemin, ils m'ont laissé seule et** **sont partis** **dans leur cabane. Cabane où je ne vais jamais évidement et j'ai pas non plus envie de m'incruster dans leur petit confort…** »

Een lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, puis lui prit son panier des mains et le tenant de sa main droite, il l'appuya sur sa hanche pour donner sa main gauche à l'enfant près de lui. La petite fille la prit bien volontiers, puis marcha à ses côtés, rentrant au repaire des bandits. Sora ne pipa mot sur le chemin, ce qui inquiéta quand même le futur Marine. Quand elle ne disait rien, c'était qu'elle était assez sévèrement contrariée. A tous les coups, Ace lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait énervé. Peut-être même s'étaient-ils battus ? Après tout, ça arrivait assez souvent. Encore plus depuis quelque temps.

Sora baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, elles commençaient à s'abîmer un peu mais rien de bien grave. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, réfléchissant, cogitant… Peut-être qu'Een ne la remarquera pas comme ça… Lui aussi avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Sora soupira doucement, passant une main sur son visage, écartant délicatement la mèche qui tombait sur son visage sur le côté. La jeune fille repensa vaguement au comportement d'Ace ces derniers jours.

Il y a quelques jours Ace avait été étrangement plus gentil avec elle pendant quelque temps. « Gentil », le mot exact serait « calme ». Pendant ces quelques jours, Ace ne lui avait lancé aucune pique, aucune réflexion, rien… Et soudainement, pour une raison qui lui échappait il y avait eu comme un retour de flammes, le jeune garçon était devenu encore plus virulent que jamais et c'est avec toute la politesse du monde que Sora le lui rendit. Ils manquèrent de se battre une ou deux fois, mais Een ou Dadan avaient toujours été là pour les en empêcher. De toute façon, ça allait tomber. A un moment ou à un autre, ça allait tomber. Sora le savait.

Mais malgré toute cette négativité et cette tension qui atteignait son paroxysme, la jeune orpheline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une part de tendre affection pour Ace, et ça lui arracherait la gorge de l'avouer. Sora aimait beaucoup Ace d'un côté, persuadée qu'ils pourraient être amis _s'il n'était pas aussi buté_. Sauf qu'elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui : être gentille ? Ça ne marchait pas. Être désagréable pour attirer son attention ? Ça ne marchait pas non plus. Alors quoi ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il était fermé à la conversation cet imbécile de Portgas !

« **Ah ces gosses…** maugréa Een en roulant des yeux. »

Sora le regarda, sentant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres : elle n'aurait pas dit mieux. En rentrant chez Dadan, Een aida Sora à étendre le linge, ils furent vite rejoints par Dogra. A peine eurent-ils fini que Sora, qui se tournait pour prendre les paniers de linge vides, eut un puissant sursaut. Ni une, ni deux, elle courut se cacher dans sa chambre, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge.

 _Elle l'avait vu._

La petite retourna sa chambre, massant le plus d'objets possible derrière la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

 _Il ne devait pas entrer._

 _Elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre !_

Mais un frisson d'effroi glissa le long de son échine, remontant avec vélocité jusqu'à sa nuque, dressant les petits cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses pas, lourds, elle les entendait, ils se rapprochaient… Il y eut un premier coup sur la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Sora coupa sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés. Deux coups secouèrent la porte avec plus de vigueur. La petite fille serra les dents, sentant quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front blanc. Le quatrième coup porté à la porte la fit voler et tout ce qui se trouvait derrière avec. Garp entra en riant, puis sans la saluer, saisit le bras de Sora pour la traîner dehors, sous les cris d'effroi de la gamine qui, visiblement, ne voulait pas s'entraîner.

« **Mais si, mais si ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu en plus ! Il faut bien que je surveille votre progression !**

 **\- NON PITIÉ !**

 **\- Allez en garde** , rit-il en lançant la gamine dans les airs.

 **\- AAAAAH !** »

* * *

Pas la peine de faire un dessin, l'entraînement fut on ne peut plus intense : Sora fut la première à mordre la poussière, bien qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle ne tint que cinq minutes face à Garp. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Een s'écroula lourdement à terre. Bien que plus doué pour l'esquive que pour l'attaque il ne tint pas plus de trois minutes. Quant aux trois autres, ils tinrent entre dix ou quinze minutes, elle ne savait plus, Sora n'avait pas trop suivi. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'Ace fut le dernier à embrasser le sol.

Garp, toujours debout, pas fatigué pour trois sous et mort de rire leur faisait la leçon, énumérant les défauts de chacun. Sora écouta pour sa partie, puis se désintéressa des autres, se relevant péniblement pour retourner dans la cabane. Elle fouilla un peu partout avant d'aller demander à Dogra de quoi soigner et bander les plaies des autres. Il lui apporta bien volontiers une boîte qu'elle prit en le remerciant avant de ressortir.

Arrivée dehors, elle se dirigea vers la première personne qu'elle vit qui fut Luffy. Ce dernier pleurnichait dans son coin, ce qui fit sourire Sora. La jeune fille s'accroupit près de lui, ouvrit la boîte et désinfecta ses plaies, soufflant dessus pour que ça ne pique pas trop et l'aidait à mettre ses pansements, rassurant le jeune Monkey par des paroles douces. Quand elle termina avec lui, la jeune fille brune se releva et marcha vers Een. A peine fut-elle arrivée à son niveau qu'elle le vit secouer la tête, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

« **Occupe-toi de Sabo** , sourit-il. »

Sora haussa les sourcils, puis s'approcha pour aider Sabo qui se laissa faire calmement, les joues un peu roses ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent qui aidait Luffy à se lever. Quand la jeune fille termina avec son ami blond elle s'approcha d'Ace qui était déjà debout à s'épousseter. Sora sembla hésiter, fronça un peu les sourcils puis prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à marcher vers lui, le cœur battant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, ses doigts devinrent brûlants et moites, alors qu'ils se crispaient sur la boîte à pharmacie. Elle appréhendait terriblement.

Une fois devant lui, elle l'observa quelques secondes, lui et ses cheveux ébènes en bataille, ses tâches de rousseur, sa peau hâlée, ses yeux noirs et perçants… Menaçants même… Sora ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement.

« **Ace…**

\- **J'peux le faire seul,** coupa ce dernier.

\- **Il y a des endroits que tu ne pourras pas atteindre** , reprit Sora en clignant des yeux, serrant la boîte entre ses doigts écorchés.

\- **J't'ai dit quoi ?! J'peux l'faire seul ! Donne-moi ça !** dit-il en lui arrachant la boîte des mains. »

La petite fille passa sa langue sur sa lèvre sanguinolente, regardant quelques secondes dans le vide pour se calmer, sentant un rire nerveux la secouer, mais visiblement, ça ne marcha pas. Elle releva rapidement ses yeux ombrageux vers Ace qui commençait à se désinfecter les plaies avec rapidité.

« **Tu pourrais être plus gentil, je t'ai rien fait !** tenta l'enfant en fronçant toujours plus ses sourcils bruns.

\- **Je t'ai rien demandé. T'es lourde, c'est toi qui t'in…** »

Ace ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà Garp hurlait de rire pendant que Luffy et Een criaient de surprise. Sabo resta bouche bée devant la force du coup de poing de Sora dans la figure d'Ace. Elle avait vu rouge, ça, c'était indéniable. Elle avait atteint ses limites. Le plus grave sûrement, était que la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentit mettre un coup de poing au Portgas. La rage l'avait saisi avec une telle force qu'elle n'avait elle-même rien vu venir. Ses phalanges picotèrent un moment et une part d'elle se sentait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Sora haleta fortement, elle tremblait de rage et c'était assez visible. Reprenant une respiration brûlante, elle toisa Ace de ses prunelles grises qui ne reflétaient en cet instant qu'un flot de sentiments négatifs et un mépris démesuré.

« **Pourquoi t'es** ** _désagréable_** **comme ça ?!** ** _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait_** **?!** gronda Sora qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Ace s'éclater contre le tronc d'un arbre. **Je sais même pas pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, j'essaie d'être gentille et toi t'es… T'es tellement** ** _méprisable_** **, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde te traite de** ** _démon_** **!** ** _C'est tout ce que tu mérites !_** »

Sur quoi elle tourna rapidement les talons, rentrant en tapant du pied vers la cabane des bandits qui pour le coup étaient sortis en entendant des cris. Sora ignora Dadan qui l'appelait pour avoir des explications, la petite traça son chemin, allant se terrer au plus profond de sa chambre en grognant. Ses yeux devinrent brûlants de larmes au moment où elle s'écroula sur son lit. La petite fille se roula en boule, entraînant ses draps avec elle, retenant péniblement ses pleurs.

Elle ne se releva que pour aller bloquer la porte de sa chambre, empêchant ainsi à un quelconque curieux de venir lui adresser la parole. Retournant se coucher, l'enfant passa sa main sur ses paupières chaudes, sentant les gouttes salées rouler sur ses joues, l'arête de son nez, bloquant sa respiration, elle étouffait de culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça finisse comme ça ? Peut-être que ça devait arriver après tout, le vase était déjà en train de déborder de toute façon.

Là, maintenant, en plus de la fatigue et de la culpabilité qui la malmenaient sévèrement, Sora se rendit compte que la rancune et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le Portgas venaient de crever comme un ballon. D'un côté, elle le comprenait : elle aussi était orpheline. Elle non plus, n'avait personne. En y réfléchissant bien, ç'aurait pu être un terrain d'entente, cette solitude qu'ils partageaient.

Mais ce soir, elle était allée trop loin. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il était un « **démon** » avait dû le blesser. Encore plus peut-être que les autres adultes, soi-disant pirates qui passaient leur temps à l'insulter une fois qu'ils comprenaient qui Ace était. Sora n'avait eu que des échos de ces histoires, et ça l'avait bien aidé à comprendre le comportement d'Ace envers les étrangers. Tout le monde était, pour Ace, un potentiel ennemi. Une potentielle personne qui pourrait le rejeter.

 _Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il souffrait._

Alors il gardait tout en lui, et convertissait cette douleur au creux de son cœur en haine morbide de son prochain.

A part pour quelques élus sûrement, Ace n'était agréable avec personne. Le monde le haïssait, alors il haïrait le monde.

Sora aurait pu réagir de la même manière quand son grand-père était décédé. Sauf qu'elle avait eu Makino. A bien y repenser, Ace avait eu Dadan, depuis tout petit, la petite fille se demandait bien où est-ce que ça avait dérapé. Sûrement la première fois qu'on avait fait mention de ses origines.

Elle secoua la tête et essuya ses joues en soupirant, entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Een à première vue. La Blue n'alla pas ouvrir, restant couchée sur son lit, serrant ses draps contre elle. Ses propres mots, crachés à Ace lui donnaient des vertiges. Est-ce que Ace avait vraiment essuyé ce genre de remarques pendant des années ? Et la voilà qui venait d'en remettre une couche !

C'est décidé. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Demain, elle irait le voir.

* * *

Tôt le matin, la petite se réveilla après une très mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Après son passage dans la salle de bain, Sora mit le nez dehors, cherchant Ace autour de la cabane. De loin on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que se balader, ce qui trahissait un manque d'investissement terrible venant d'elle. Ou alors, une certaine crainte l'avait envahie et alors, peut-être cherchait-t-elle à retrouver le Portgas sans le retrouver. Peut-être voulait-elle lui parler sans lui parler. C'était vraiment, vraiment très compliqué, à part s'excuser, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Découragée, elle retourna à l'intérieur en soupirant, passant près d'un Een qui l'observait curieusement de loin. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sora ressortit. Elle répéta cette opération trois fois avant midi, jusqu'à ce qu'Een vienne la voir et s'accroupisse devant elle en clignant des yeux, alors qu'elle était assise dehors, au pied d'un arbre.

 **« Sora…**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Où est Ace ?** »

L'adolescent soupira. Sora le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants, ayant l'air de silencieusement le supplier et lui demander de comprendre son choix. La petite brune avait besoin de voir Ace. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse à tout prix, pour soulager sa conscience et enfin enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'aîné des quatre enfants. Elle voulait qu'ils deviennent amis, il fallait que toute cette mascarade cesse !

 **« A sa cabane j'imagine** , finit par répondre le jeune homme après une longue hésitation.

\- **…** **Tu sais où c'est ?** demanda Sora qui semblait reprendre courage.

\- **Euh, oui,** souffla le Stanfoil en haussant les sourcils, **mais…**

\- **Je voudrais m'excuser de ce que je lui ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère, mais hier soir… Je crois que je suis vraiment allée trop loin.** »

L'adolescent la regarda un peu surpris, essayant de bien digérer les informations qu'elle lui lançait au visage. Sora s'était mise debout, serrant entre ses petits poings blancs les pans de sa robe blanche. Une lueur déterminée attisait son regard.

« **Tu veux t'excuser… Auprès d'Ace ?**

\- **Oui. J'ai été méchante hier.**

\- **Je… Oui. Enfin… Je comprends mais… Vous ne vous entendiez pas et…**

\- **Je sais mais… Tu m'encourageais à lui parler il y a** **quelques** **jours, alors… Je pensais que… M'excuser… Pourrait arranger les choses…**

\- **Oui, oui Sora, c'est une bonne idée. C'est très bien même !** »

Een sourit, se redressa et commença à marcher vers la forêt dense, suivi de près par Sora qui clignait des yeux, n'ayant pas l'air à l'aise. La gamine réfléchissait à deux cent à l'heure, essayant de sélectionner les bons mots, les bonnes tournures de phrases pour pouvoir tenir tête à Ace au cas où ça dégénérerait. Alors qu'elle levait son regard vers le dos d'Een, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de rester naturelle. Lui assurant aussi que les mots viendraient d'eux-mêmes. Sora espérait vraiment que cette petite voix disait la vérité. Vraiment.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Een s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'arbre qui était si spécial pour le fameux trio : celui où ils avaient construit leur cabane. Il croisa les bras dans son dos, puis regarda Sora. Cette dernière aperçut Ace qui venait tout juste de descendre de la cabane. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Déglutissant bruyamment, la petite inspira fortement et s'éloigna vers le Portgas qui s'était assis au pied de l'arbre, regardant le ciel.

En voyant la jeune fille arriver, il fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement sa colère avant de se relever pour lui faire face. Le futur Marine les observa de loin, plissant un peu les yeux, prêt à agir s'il le fallait.

Sora se planta devant le jeune garçon, les mains dans le dos, les doigts entrelacés, pendant que lui croisait les bras, les lèvres pincées et le regard parcouru d'une lueur folle.

« **Bonjour** , dit-elle à mi-voix.

 **\- …** »

Sora leva les yeux vers Ace, puis soupira doucement, il ne faisait vraiment rien pour rendre les choses faciles celui-là ! C'est bien pour ça qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien : ils étaient tous les deux vraiment têtus ! Ace peut-être plus pour le coup, enfin…

« **Ace je…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'en as pas eu assez hier soir ? T'es venu pour me traiter de démon encore une fois ? Si c'est ça, casse-toi, j'ai rien à te dire !** »

Ses doigts picotèrent de nouveau, comme la veille quand elle avait envoyé Ace valdinguer contre ce tronc d'arbre qui en gardait des séquelles encore aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas céder à la colère trop rapidement, la petite brune serra les dents et les doigts.

« **Je suis pas venue pour ça…**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** demanda Ace qui feignit l'étonnement. **Ben pourquoi alors ? Pour essayer de m'humilier encore une fois ?**

 **\- T'es vraiment obligé d'être sur la défensive comme ça ?** soupira Sora qui avait véritablement l'air peinée.

 **\- Tu peux pas comprendre !** rétorqua-t-il. **C'est pas toi qu'on traite de « _méprisable_ » et de « _démon_ » ! On te traite pas non plus de « _raclure_ », ni de « _sous-merde_ », voire de « _déchet de l'humanité_ » !**

 **\- Ace !** »

Ce dernier sursauta et haussa les sourcils, fixant de ses yeux onyx son interlocutrice qui clignait des yeux, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Il y avait un malaise palpable entre eux, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait l'air de faire de réels efforts pour lui adresser la parole. La preuve, ils n'avaient toujours pas élevé la voix et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se parlaient aussi longtemps en restant calme.

« **Ecoute… Je ne sais… Pas grand-chose sur toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi, comme moi, on a quelque chose en commun.**

 **\- En commun ?** répéta Ace après quelques secondes.

 **\- Oui. Tu es orphelin. Moi aussi.**

 **\- Ah… Ah bon ? Mais ton grand-père… ?**

 **\- Il est mort il y a trois ans.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, Ace, c'est que je te comprends. Je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul. Seul et rejeté. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été rejeté autant que toi – et je m'excuse de dire ça - mais je sais ce que ça fait.** **Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de vivre et de continuer à avancer. Je sais ce que la solitude provoque aussi. Le fait de penser qu'on ne pourra jamais être aimé de personne… Je sais ce que ça fait Ace, je sais ce que ça fait… Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir cela.** »

Le Portgas la fixa longuement, Sora commençait à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, attendant que le jeune garçon de dix ans qui l'avait écouté finisse par répondre quelque chose. Les traits de ce dernier semblaient s'adoucir lentement, jusqu'à avoir un visage nettement plus neutre, limite étonné. Pour être franc, il ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent avoir des points communs.

« **Ce… Ce que je veux dire** , reprit Sora en toussotant, **c'est que… En plus du fait que je m'excuse de ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire… J'aimerai que tu comprennes que tout ce que je veux c'est ton bien. Je voulais être ton amie Ace, et ça me faisait de la peine que tu me rejettes. Alors… Alors voilà. Je m'excuse, je te demande pardon pour hier et les jours d'avant. Pour toutes les fois où je t'ai insulté, pour toutes les fois où on s'est disputé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on arrête là, et qu'on reparte à zéro, qu'on devienne… Qu'on devienne amis… Ace.** »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Ses bras se décroisèrent doucement, ses joues rosirent, son regard devint un peu plus fuyant. Le jeune Portgas commença à machinalement se gratter l'épaule droite, soutenant cette fois le regard de son interlocutrice qui bougeottait sans s'arrêter. Une main sur la hanche, il cherchait à parler sans y parvenir.

« **Sora…** »

Il eut la sensation que prononcer ce nom enflammait sa langue, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire, ça le perturbait. Toutes ces excuses, polies et sincères le touchèrent et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que non. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il avait tenté de rejeter une énième fois Luffy, mais que ce dernier avait insisté pour rester avec Ace. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le tenait en haute estime, parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et parce que rester seul, _c'était plus terrible que tout._

« **Je… Je saurai pas te dire pourquoi j'ai été désagréable avec toi au début…** marmonna Ace. **J'ai été pareil avec Luffy… Au début, tu sais ? Mais hm… J'avais peut-être peur que tu t'appropries Luffy parce que tu le connaissais déjà… Puis Sabo, parce qu'il semblait vouloir te connaître… Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul. Je hum…** »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et cela le gêna, provoquant même une grimace significative sur son visage. Sora ne releva pas, se retenant de sourire devant cette réaction qu'elle trouvait mignonne sur le Portgas.

« **Excuse-moi… Pour… Hier** , dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il avait honte de ses mots. »

La suite parut être tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée tant elle pouvait paraître impossible, encore aujourd'hui. Sora s'avança de deux pas, puis enlaça Ace. Là où ça paraissait vraiment stupéfiant, c'était que le petit Portgas le lui rendit, timidement, maladroitement, en hésitant. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant, jamais reçu de démonstrations d'affection, telles qu'un câlin. Il n'y avait que les coups de poings de Garp qui témoignaient de l'affection que le vieux éprouvait pour lui. Dadan, c'était ces quelques fois où elle l'engueulait pour absolument rien et ça s'arrêtait là… Personne ne l'avait jamais serré de la sorte. Ace mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, quelque part au fond de lui.

Lentement, avec un geste toujours autant marqué par l'hésitation et la peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sora, cachant ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui elle avait ses bras autour du cou du jeune brigand, caressant ses cheveux ondulés et noirs comme le jais avec beaucoup de tendresse, appuyant sa joue contre la tignasse brune du garçon.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Sora fut la première à le lâcher, regardant Ace dans les yeux avant de lui embrasser la joue, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir et grimacer Ace qui se l'essuya en tirant la langue, ce qui amusa Sora. Le rire de la jeune fille fit rougir Ace un peu plus qui tourna le regard vers la canopée d'où l'on pouvait voir quelques aras colorés, accompagnés de d'autres oiseaux au beau plumage.

« **Hm… Je me sens mieux maintenant que je me suis excusée** , sourit Sora. **J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant, entre nous deux.** »

La petite brune se racla la gorge, avant de regarder Ace baisser les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Voir Ace détendu en sa présence la surpris un peu, mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer, se contentant d'essayer de ne pas gâcher ce moment.

« **Bon… Herm… Je vais y aller. Je dois sûrement avoir des corvées à faire. Alors je vais rentrer.** »

Sora lui fit un petit signe de la main, et, alors qu'elle commençait à partir, elle sentit des doigts chauds se serrer autour de son poignet. La jeune fille se tourna vers son aîné, étonnée, mais un petit sourire interrogateur au visage.

« **Oui ?** sourit Sora. »

Les lèvres d'Ace tremblèrent un instant, puis il les pinça, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« **Tu peux. Tu peux venir… A la cabane avec nous, si tu veux. On ne te chassera pas** , dit-il en essayant de faire un petit sourire assuré. »

En revanche, Ace ne s'attendait clairement pas à voir les joues de la jeune fille vire au rouge pivoine. La conversation se termina par Sora qui hocha timidement la tête et qui haussa vaguement les épaules, marmonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger. Ace secoua la tête et eut un petit rire qui surpris grandement Sora.

« **Si je te dis que tu peux venir, c'est que tu peux ! Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé sinon !** dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Sora salua Ace, puis retourna vers Een avant de rentrer chez Dadan. La petite Blue parut rassurée de voir qu'Een ne lui posait pas de question quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle voulait tout garder pour elle. Sur ses paupières, était encore imprimée l'image d'Ace qui lui souriait, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Depuis cet événement, Ace et Sora ne se disputaient quasiment plus, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus agréable. Ils leur arrivaient même de passer du temps ensemble sans Sabo, ni Luffy.

Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Aujourd'hui, Sora était dans les bois, à cueillir des fruits, tôt le matin, alors que les bandits dormaient encore. Pour plus d'aisance et pour ne pas se retrouver emmêlée aux branches des arbres, la petite s'était attachée les cheveux en deux chignons bien serrés. Quand elle pouvait atteindre une branche, elle ne faisait que tendre le bras, sinon, elle prenait son envol vers les branches plus en hauteur pour récupérer les fruits et les mettre dans son panier.

Alors qu'elle redescendait doucement, pour remplir son panier de fruits laissé au sol, Sora fut surprise de voir Ace entrer dans son champ de vision. Pendant quelques secondes ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire, puis doucement, un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, donna une sensation que les tâches de rousseurs qui mouchetaient son visage se rassemblaient les unes des autres. Les joues de Sora se teintèrent d'un rose clair, ses lèvres imitèrent celles du jeune garçon.

« **Salut** , dit Ace en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

 **\- Bonjour** , sourit Sora en avançant vers lui. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, oui… Et toi ?**

 **\- Hmhm. Tu es bien matinal !**

 **\- Hm ? Oh, je t'ai entendu ce matin quand tu es partie. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…** »

Sora eut un petit sourire, puis regarda Ace s'étirer et soupirer, avant de s'approcher du panier de la jeune fille et de piocher un ou deux fruits dedans avant de commencer à les manger. Ils marchèrent longuement, dans le silence, pendant qu'Ace mangeait tranquillement près de Sora. Cette dernière s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour cueillir d'autres fruits et en remplir ses paniers qui commençaient à déborder. Ace l'observa faire, et se décida à l'aider une fois le dernier noyau craché.

« **Tu vas ramener tout ça chez Dadan ? C'est à peine s'ils bouffent des légumes !**

 **\- Je sais, ça en fera plus pour moi** , rit Sora. **Je peux vous passer un panier pour votre cabane, vous y allez de plus en plus en ce moment** , dit-elle en regardant Ace.

 **\- Oh, cool ! Bah, tu sais quoi ? Apporte les deux paniers. Quand on retournera chez Dadan, on prendra nos affaires et toi les tiennes et tu viendras avec nous, dans notre cabane,** sourit Ace. »

Les joues de Sora se teintèrent de nouveau, une légère gêne s'imprima sur son visage, alors que ses mains se serraient sur le panier. Ace le remarqua et arqua un sourcil, s'arrêtant dans sa marche pour la regarder.

« **Tu veux pas ?**

 **\- C'est pas ça, mais je ne veux pas déranger !** »

Le jeune Portgas soupira bruyamment et lui saisit le poignet, avançant jusqu'à la cabane avec elle pour y poser les paniers de fruits.

« **A partir de maintenant, tu es notre amie, la mienne aussi donc. Tu es la bienvenue ici, d'accord ? Faut pas que t'aies honte de venir, t'entends ?** gronda gentiment Ace. »

Sora le regarda avec de grands yeux, et sourit. C'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait dite depuis longtemps.

* * *

Ace était maintenant beaucoup plus doux avec elle, et il n'hésitait pas à lui proposer de l'aider ou à lui proposer de venir avec lui, Sabo et Luffy. Quand la petite était partie raconter tout cela à leur baby-sitter, Een avait eu un large sourire, faisant ressortir le grain de beauté qu'il avait juste sous l'œil gauche.

Il avait été très fier d'entendre ça, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

* * *

 **Tadam ! En espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! :)**


End file.
